


A Good Morning, but a Better Night

by i_as_the_pen



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, hold your breath and squeeze your eyes shut and you might see joanlock, joan's pov, morning reflections, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_as_the_pen/pseuds/i_as_the_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan wakes to an empty bed and a sensory induced memory of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning, but a Better Night

She woke, rolling over to bury her head in the pillow, a pillow that smelled of her lavender shampoo and the distinct musky scent of…Sherlock? As her conscience thought slowly developed and the dampening feeling of sleep faded away, her memories of her recent past returned. She had been pouring over a box of cold cases in her bed when Sherlock had come up, and they had become lost in a discussion of the case, both sitting shoulder to shoulder on her bed staring at a map of New York. That had morphed into exhausted, unfocused eyes drifting around the room, glancing over the map and the sparse furniture to land on the others face. The unspoken decision to move closer had followed- she was still unsure of who had moved first, but knew that when she had rolled over in the night to find him curled up beside her, and the cold cases returned to the box and place on the floor by the bed, she simply smiled and fell back asleep. She sighed with the lovely thought of his warmth.   
Breathing deeply only brought his smoky rich scent back into the forefront of her thoughts. She was not surprised to find him gone, as his erratic sleeping habits hardly ever lined up with hers. She was sure that any minute he would come barreling in with a yell and summon her to their next adventure. She could only hope he wouldn’t notice if she left a note for Mrs. Hudson asking her to not change her bedclothes quite yet….


End file.
